Often it is necessary to perform operations on the roof of a building when weather conditions or a physical state of the roof (e.g., roof height, slope, integrity, laden with snow or ice) make it difficult or unsafe for a person to physically climb onto the roof to perform the desired operations. For example, the removal of debris from the roofs of commercial buildings and homes, in particular the removal of snow, is often necessary. Heavy snow loads can stress the structural integrity of roofs. If the snow load of a heavily-laden roof is not lightened, there is risk of structural failure of the roof, which can lead to both injury and interior building damage. Additionally, when snow is present on a roof, freeze/thaw cycles can lead to the build-up of ice on the roof eves. This ice build-up is commonly referred to as an “ice dam”. Ice dams can damage the roof/eves, and lead to water leaking into the building walls and building interior. As such, partial or complete removal of snow from a roof is desirable to minimize the potential for structural collapse of the roof and to prevent the formation of ice dams that can lead to water damage within the building.
Devices for removing snow from rooftops are ubiquitous. Such devices fall into two general categories: roof rakes (also known as roof shovels) and snow cutters. Roof rakes comprise a scraper attached to a long rigid handle, typically several meters in length. The scraper is positioned near the top of the roof and pulled down the roofline by means of the handle, thereby pulling or “raking” the snow off the roof. The scraper is then pushed back up to the top of the roof, repositioned adjacent to the cleared section, and the process repeated until the roof is cleared of snow. Snow cutters comprise a frame having an underside to which a flexible, elongated sheet of low coefficient of friction material is attached. The snow cutter is maneuvered by means of a long rigid handle. The frame is positioned at the eve of the roof, and by means of the handle, is pushed up toward the peak or apex of the roof. The frame “cuts” a section of snow as the low coefficient of friction polymeric sheet rides under the snow, causing the snow to slide down the sheet and off the roof. The frame is then pulled down, repositioned at the eve of the roof adjacent to the cleared section, and the process repeated until the roof is cleared of snow.
Both roof rakes and snow cutters rely on the long rigid handle to position and operate the apparatus. Since the operator requires line-of-sight to remove the snow, the length of the rigid handle can become quite long depending on the length, height and pitch of the roof, wherein the longer the handle length, the more difficult the rake or cutter becomes to maneuver.